TRUMP IS MY DAD
by Fascist
Summary: EAT MY ASS


2016

Trump has just been elected

About to say first words as president

He adjusts his tie and looks straight on into the audience

"Obama, you're fired"

Shortly after this Trump reveals that he's immortal and destroys the constitution

Trump is emperor for the rest of time

2025

Emperor Trump has solved all of the US' problems

Illegals are stuck behind the Great Trump Wall

The Trumpen-SS keeps degenerates off the streets

Nogs are enslaved again

Trumpstapo sends all illegals that try to get past wall to Trumpentration Camps

part 2:

The year is 2048

Trump's Empire has taken Europe and is now invading North Korea

Trump the Ever-Living is working on plans for his Mars base

One of Trump's advisers entered the war room

"My Lord, we just received news that your strike team has failed. Kim Jong Un is still alive."

Trump stood up from his solid gold throne

"Looks like I have to do this myself."

"Sir?"

The Trumptator adjusted his tie

"I need a weapon."

Trump's holocopter (a helicopter with a cloaking device) positions itself above Kim Jong Un's palace

"This shouldn't be long."

He jumps from the holocopter without a parachute

Trump lands standing up, his solid gold armor preventing any bodily harm

The palace's doors open on their own upon Trump's arrival

Lord Trump moves quickly through the palace

The guards put up little resistance, the Trumptator taking them out with headshots

Trump the Immortal enters the throne room and is quickly surrounded by palace guards

They encircle him and take his gold plated assault rifle

"Rooks rike you're stumped!" said the Korean Dictator with a smile

Trump smirks "I don't think so."

Our lord unleashes his dual omni-blades and cuts down the guards in a matter of seconds

Kim Jong Un takes out a handgun from his inside his jacket

"FRUK YOU!" he screams as he empties the magazine

Trump raises his hand and stops all of the bullets Darth Vader style

Lord Trump aims his trademark gold plated revolver at the Korean dictator

"Kim.."

A bead of sweat ran down the side of Kim Jong Un's face

Trump the Undying pulled back the hammer and smirked

"You're fired"

PART 3:

The year is 2066

Wake up, turn on TNN (Trump News Network)

Watch the destruction from the Blitzkrieg of Europe

Think to myself "Thank God I live in Trumptopia"

Look outside my window

Notice the Trumpstapo kick down my neighbors door

They drag out my neighbor, Francisco Pedro Alejandro Gomez

Trumpstapo force him onto his knees

A man in solid gold comes up to my neighbor, closely followed by his guards, the Trumpen-SS

I squint and notice that it's him, it's really him

Trump the Ever-Living

Trump the Undying

Trump the Conqueror

The other neighbors started to gather around

"You're illegal aren't you?" Our Lord asked

"No senor, no no!"

"That's what they all say"

The Trumpstapo got him on his feet "What should we do with him, my Lord?"

The Trumptator smirked

My neighbors begin to chant

"Wall! Wall! Wall! Wall!"

"Send him to the Wall! Take him away!"

My neighbors cheer and celebrate

Several days later

Turn on TNN

On Fridays, TNN live streams the Wall

All the illegals found that week are stood up on top of the Great Trump Wall

Notice my neighbor is among them

A man in solid gold appears on top of the Wall

How he gets there is unknown, he just does it, he's Trump the Ever-living

The camera zooms in on our Lord

"To all illegals that continue to taint Trumptopia, I will find you. And I will stump you."

Lord Trump begins to kick each illegal one by one off the wall

Their screams echo and quickly disappear as they fall to their death

Those that came to Wall to see the action live shout "STUMPED" after each illegal is kicked

What a great time to be alive

PART 4:

2068

Emperor Trump is nearing his goal of world conquest

The North American Empire can't be stopped

Mexico has been destroyed and the blitzkrieg of Europe will begin soon, lead of course by the Emperor himself

America has truly become great again

A rebellion has risen in the NAE

Comprised mostly of libcucks and nogs who want their welfare back

Have tried several times to assassinate Trump the Ever-living but all have failed

The rebellion has devised a new plan that they think will succeed

Have an operative that is Trump's personal servant

Will put poison his wine

The Rebellion will meet at noon before they carry out the plan

The operative goes to the secret meeting location

The rebels tell stories about how a man named Bernie almost defeated Trump

They say how everything and everyone would have been free if Bernie had won

One rebel adds on to the story "Trump wouldn't have won if people knew of his immortality"

A man with a scar under his right eye gives the poison to the operative

"Poison him, end our suffering, it's what Bernie would have wanted"

He takes the poison and hides it as he enters the Trump House

The operative gets the wine and adds in the poison

He stops before entering the Oval Throne Room

"For Bernie" he says to himself as he enters the throne room

He is immediately stopped by the guards who take the wine and aim their weapons at him

"What's going on, it's just wine!" the operative proclaims

The Emperor stand up from his solid gold throne

"Do you truly believe this plan would have worked?"

"Your rebel friends have been dealt with, one of my agents told me of your plan"

The man with the scar under his right eye enters the room and stand next to Lord Trump

"No, NO! This cannot be" the operative says in disbelief

Trump the Ever-living takes his gold plated revolver from his desk

"You're fired"

PART 5:

2087

The Trumptopian war machine controls all of Earth's surface

This has become a problem since there is nowhere to deport immigrants

There isn't really such a thing as immigrants now

That's just what Trump the Unstumpable calls anyone who rebels against him

The common solution has been to attach weights to their feet and throw them into an ocean

But our great Lord Trump is stuck now

There is nowhere to expand

No place to conquer

No place, at least, on Earth

Trump, not to be stumped by Earth, turns his eyes to the stars

He invests about 5% of his net worth (100 quadrillion Donald Dollars) into his space program

He amasses a fleet of 2000 Trump Destroyers and hundreds of thousands of Trump Fighters

The Trumpwaffe is disbanded and all Propaganda Bombers are converted to starships

Flash forward to 2104

Trump the Conquerer is ready to begin his conquest of the Solar System

He puts out a law that all able-bodied men must serve in his glorious conquest or be deported

Immediately all the citizens of Trumptopia rush to our Lord's aid

Those who didn't are immediately stumped

Trump the Mighty addresses his people

"Today, we embark on a new conquest"

"A conquest whose single goal is to stump all of the illegal aliens in the Solar System"

"Today, we are no longer the Empire of Trumptopia"

"We become the Trumptopian Galactic Empire!"

"Hail, Trump!"

"Hail, Trump!"

"Hail, Trump!"

( '-')/

Part 6:

The year is 2124

Trump invests all efforts to making warp drives to quickly travel and defeat the aliens.

Alien no longer means someone from somewhere else. It means enemy.

Trumps enemy.

Our Deliverer Trump has found a small group of aliens on Pluto

Trump our King uses this opportunity to test out his latest warp drive.

Scientist hears of Trump the One's plan.

Scientist bows a knee in Trumps throne room.

"My Lord, you say you plan to destroy these aliens, but the warp drive is not big enough for a Trump Destroyer. How will you defeat them?"

Trump the Conquerer stood, and leaped from his 16 foot high throne.

He landed in front of the scientist on one knee, then he stood.

"I will take my personal trump fighter. No single alien will be left alive."

Trump the Masted made his way to the Trump Hanger, and boarded his ship.

Takes off and goes into orbit

Uses Warp Drive to reach Pluto

As Trump our Lord reached Pluto, he could see he had his hands full.

The aliens had two massive Ships, capable of mass destruction.

Trump is being signaled to land by the craft.

Trump lands on a landing pad

The Aliens come out to meet him.

Trump exits the ship in style, leaping 12 meters and landing gracefully, his bear cape flapping behind him.

The aliens approach him cautiously.

They look like humans, but they are wearing masks so it is hard to tell.

Trump slays them all.


End file.
